


Say it.

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is very out of it, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Attraction, Partial Mind Control, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: "Dean?""Yeah, 'Mara?""Do you love me?"
Relationships: Amara/Dean Winchester, mentioned Destiel - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Darkfic_TW  Challenges 2021





	Say it.

“Dean?”

Dean startles and roughly jerks himself out of the staticky semi-darkness of his mind. He blinks away half-formed thoughts of blue eyes and instead focuses on the brown ones looking at him. They aren’t cold, but more... casting an air of suspicion. It’s one of Dean’s least favorite looks.

“Yeah, ‘Mara?”

“Do you love me?”

 _That’s a weird question._ Of course Dean loves her. The sickening longing in the pit of his stomach can’t be anything but love. Dean looks down at the silky bedsheets under him, and tries to make his mouth form the words. It doesn’t comply. The answer to Amara’s question hung dully on his tongue, and refuses to let itself be known.

Something in the back of Dean’s mind tells him that ‘I love you’ doesn’t belong to Amara. He’s about to push the idea further, but Amara fits her fingertips under his chin and tilts his head up slightly, until he’s looking at her again. Dean shudders as a wave of exhaustion blocks whatever thought had been tugging at his mind a moment earlier. He attempts to recapture it, but it slips from his mind like water through a sieve.

His mouth still isn’t cooperating, so Dean nods slightly in answer to Amara’s question.

“Say it?” She asks, running a finger up and down Dean’s jaw. “I want to hear your voice.”

Dean pries his tongue from where it’s stuck to the roof of his mouth, and makes another attempt at the words he’s recited to Amara an untold number of times.

“I...”

He feels sick.

“Say it.”

It’s more of a command this time, and who is Dean to refuse?

~~Can he refuse?~~

“I love you, Amara.”

“Good.” Amara leans over Dean, her fingers curling in his short hair. Dean suppresses a groan as he feels what can only be energy drain from his body. A dark smile on her face, Amara rolls Dean onto his back and crushes her lips against his before licking into his mouth. Dean barely reacts. He's so tired. Everything aches.

“Oh.” Amara hums and snaps her fingers. On cue, Dean feels a small jolt of energy return to his body. “We can’t have you completely useless.” She kisses him again, and straddles his hips.

Dean closes his eyes, and thinks of blue.


End file.
